


You’re a Candle in the Window on a Cold Dark Winter’s Night

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Deaf Mickey, Deaf!Mickey, Fluffy, Gen, Holidays, M/M, the kids are way younger than they should be but wtv if ian can't age neither can they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the boo :)</p><p>When Mickey's dog gets mistaken for a reindeer he meets a cute redhead and his little siblings. </p><p>prompt: "my little sibling mistook your dog for a reindeer and thats the story of how your dog ended up eating carrots  au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellafarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/gifts).



> Carl and Debbie are significantly younger in this AU.  
> Or maybe they're around the CORRECT ages they'd be if Ian was still 17.

 

It’s a chilly Chicago day towards the end of November and for some reason Mickey thought it was a good idea to go on a walk downtown with his best friend, his dog, walking beside him.

Far into their walk he spots a movie store and man was he wanting that new Mad Max movie. He’s about to head in when he sees the inconvenient sign “No Pets Allowed.”

 _Fuck,_ He thinks to himself. He looks down at his dog, whose head comes up past Mickey’s hip. _It’ll just be one minute._ He thinks. He sighs and gives his canine friend a sorry smile before he takes out the leash from around his wrist and ties it around a nearby pole.

“Stay.” He says sternly, holding out his hand.  His dog sits and looks at Mickey, understanding as Mickey heads inside the store.

 

 

Ian Gallagher had just taken his younger siblings Christmas shopping, stopping at the store quickly after for some groceries, when he sees his siblings run from him.

“Hey guys,” Ian takes off behind them. “What are you doing?”

“Look Ian! A reindeer.” They excitedly say when Ian approaches them with a dog, while beautifully brown and tall, not a reindeer.

Ian’s about to say it’s not one but he doesn’t want to ruin their Christmas spirit. He looks around for an owner hoping the dog wasn’t abandoned. He doesn’t notice when his brother and sister start undoing the leash and walk away with him.

“What are you guys doing?” Ian stops them as they’re about to turn the nearby corner.

“We’re taking him back to Santa. He’s that way,” Debbie says as her and Carl point in the direction they were heading.

“Guys you can’t. This is someone’s…”

“But Santa needs him.”

“It’s not…”

“Can we at least feed him? He looks hungry. I wonder which reindeer he is.” Debbie says petting the dog.

“I don’t think we should feed him. We don’t have any food.”

“We have those carrots we bought,” Debbie says.

“Oh yeah!” Carl says excitedly as he fishes in the grocery bag for some carrots.

“Okay but lets bring him back to where we found him okay? Maybe Santa left him there on purpose.”

“Okay,” they reluctantly agree as they start feeding the dog carrots from the bag.

 

 

When Mickey exits the movie store disappointed, he comes out to find his dog not where he left him. He starts looking around, trying not to panic, but sees no dog in sight. _Fuck. Fuck._  He hesitates but decides to do it anyway. Not like he’d know if it was barking anyway but he calls out his name. Over and over turning every which way to hope that his dog heard him and runs to him. But he doesn’t find him.   _Fucking shit._ He grabs his head and tries to think what to do.

When he looks up he sees this beautiful redhead, two kids, and _his_ dog.

Relief washes over him as he grins and bends down, petting his dog and rubbing behind his ears. He must’ve gotten loose and the redhead and the kids found him.  He doesn’t know what he’d do if he lost him, he’s all he has now that Mandy moved away.

He’s being licked all over by his overexcited dog he doesn’t get the chance to look up to thank the people who returned him.

 

Ian walks with Debbie, Carl, and the dog they thought was a reindeer back to where they found him. Ian spots a man yelling out a name, what must be the dog’s, and takes it as the owner. They approach him when the dark haired man looks up.

“This your dog?” Ian asks.  The man smiles and bends down petting the animal, his scared face disappearing. Must be his then.

“I’m really sorry about this. See my siblings thought he was a reindeer and thought he needed to go back to Santa. We happened to see a Santa a few blocks back so they were taking your dog to him.” Ian laughs awkwardly.

The man’s not looking up, solely focused on his pet.

“Look I’m really sorry.”

Still no answer.

“It’s just kids being kids you know?”

“Christ. I’m trying to apologize here no need to-“

The man finally stands up and Ian watches as he takes his flat hand to his chin and moves his hand forward and down. Realization washes over Ian as he recognizes the motion as sign language for “thank you.”

“OH shit you’re deaf!” Ian lets out.

He watches the man’s eyebrows go up. “I uhh you’re...” Ian points to his ears and does a ‘no motion.’ He shakes his head at how stupid it was but the dog owner seems to understand and nods. It’s especially stupid because he knew some sign language from taking it in high school and that most certainly wasn’t the way to say it but just looking at the man in front of him he was at a loss of words let alone a loss for remembering how to fucking sign.

Ian apologizes again. “Why’d you need to leave him out here?” He asks.

The man turns around to the sign. “No Dogs.” The man says, and Ian doesn’t know why but it makes him smile.

“Figured with your…uhh”

“Not a service dog.” The man lets out. “Just a dog.” The man says slowly, trying out every word.

Ian nods. **I’m sorry about taking him.** Ian signs finally finding the memory of what to do.

He watches as the man’s eyes brighten. **You sign?**

Ian smiles and nods. He explains the reasoning again but this time in sign language.

The man grins and laughs. **It’s ok.**

 **What’s your name?** Ian asks.

**Mickey. Your name?**

**Ian.**

Both smile shyly. **And his?** Ian asks petting Mickey’s dog.

Mickey laughs again. **“** Vixen” He says and watches as amazement shows on the younger kids.

“See I told you he was a reindeer!” Debbie exclaims. “I told you.”

Ian laughs and looks back at Mickey who’s smiling down at them.

 **Sorry again.** Ian signs. **You want to come to our house for hot chocolate as an apology for scaring you.**

**Hot chocolate?**

**Might have spiked eggnog?**

Mickey smiles again and boy could Ian get used to it. **Sure.**

They walk together to Ian’s place Debbie and Carl walking with Vixen, still not fully convinced he’s not a reindeer.

“He’s probably one of the smaller reindeers,” Debbie explains to Carl.

 **So you live near here?** Ian sighs walking backwards in front of Mickey.

 **Getting real cocky with that signing huh?** Mickey jokes, signing. Though to be honest he’s really ecstatic to find someone else that can sign with him. The only other person he knows that did was Mandy.

Ian smiles and shrugs.

Mickey lets him know he lives a few blocks ahead which happens to be where they’re heading.

They get to the Gallagher house, the inside significantly warmer than out. It’s comfortable and homey. Mickey takes off his jacket and rubs his hands together getting warmer faster.

“Can I…?” Mickey asks holding on to Vixen’s leash.

Ian nods and smiles.  

Mickey unhooks Vixens leash and the dog excitedly runs to the kids who are now sitting on the floor. Ian motions Mickey to follow him to the kitchen where he starts making the hot chocolates, Mickey deciding against the spiked eggnog…for now.

Fiona comes home half an hour later to find Ian in the kitchen with a stranger.

“Who’s this?”

“Mickey,” Ian says to her. “Lives a few houses down.”

Mickey watches Ian’s lips, trying to read them as he talks to the woman that just entered.

Fiona thinks for a moment.

“Milkovich?” She asks.

“Umm?” Ian turns to Mickey not ever hearing his last name and spells it out.  

“Yeah,” Mickey says, not exactly proud of his name. Nor the sympathetic look he was now getting from the woman.

“Oh…” She says. She knew about the shit the Milkovich kids went through. Their dad was finally arrested a few years back for the abuse he caused. Someone finally complained enough.

With the look she was giving, Mickey knew she knew about his dad. Him and Mandy had left to live with their aunt for a little while when things first broke out but they had to move back in to their house when their aunt could no longer take care of them. It took a few more years living there for the authorities to finally get Terry for something. It was like the southside scandal when Terry finally got arrested. Mandy moved away a little while after the sentencing but not before she begged Mickey to take Vixen since he wouldn’t move in with anyone else.  Mickey guesses Ian was too young to know about it, least not in detail. Shit Mickey was only 12 when they moved in with their aunt.

Mickey didn’t do pity well. Never liked it for any reason. People usually gave it to him for the fact that he was deaf but as much as he wanted to tell the woman in the kitchen to “Fuck off” he didn’t have the heart. She doesn’t seem to deserve it.

“I’m-“ Fiona starts.

 **This is my sister. Fiona.** Ian signs to Mickey.

Mickey nods and smiles at Fiona.

“Oh that’s right you’re…uh right.” Fiona smiles back.

“Deaf.” Mickey says with a grin.

Fiona smiles back.

“Anymore hot coco or did you two drink it all up?” Fiona asks as she goes into the kitchen to grab herself a mug and the hot chocolate mix.

They sit and talk for a bit, Ian translates when Mickey can’t read their lips.

“I remember hearing you had a sister?” Fiona asks.

“She moved to Florida. Too many bad memories here,” Mickey says slowly and carefully. They were the opposites, Mandy couldn’t stand being near their home cause of what happened and Mickey didn’t feel comfortable anywhere but the Southside. It gave him some weird comfort.

 **Vixen was actually hers. She made me keep him.** Mickey says.

“That’s sweet,” Fiona smiles. “Like she’s always with you in some way.”

Mickey smiles and nods.

“You live with your other family?” Fiona asks.

Mickey shakes his head and signs. **Just me.**

“Oh,” She tries to not look at him sadly again, he’s probably gotten that so much. Her eyes go to the window by them quickly. “Oh look it’s snowing!” She exclaims as she gets up, seeing the new fallen snow is always such a sight. She gets up and Ian does along with her, leaving a confused Mickey.

Ian realizes and walks back over signing what was happening to Mickey. He goes over with them to the window and watches the snow fall. Though he’s seen it plenty of times it’s been a while since he’s took the time to enjoy it, if he ever did. It really is beautiful.

Fiona turns around after a few minutes. “You staying for dinner, Mickey?” Fiona asks. She points to him and imitates eating. She mouths ‘dinner’ again, pointing to him.

Mickey looks to Ian for a confirmation and Ian practically begs him to stay.

Mickey obliges gratefully. He honestly didn’t feel like cooking and he was enjoying being around people again, and Ian. God…Ian was something else.

The night ends with Ian’s promise to see Mickey again. Though the day was amazing Mickey has his doubts…until he gets a text from Ian on the number he gave him, they stay up late texting. Mickey falling asleep to the thought of something great starting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still for the boo lol I'll say my sentimental stuff on the next chapter :p

When they see each other again Ian’s a bit shyer for some reason.

 **The kids really like …your dog.** Ian signs.

Mickey laughs. **He’s a good dog.**

Ian nods. **You know you two can come over whenever.** He starts. **The kids…they’ll love it.**

 **The kids?** Mickey asks.

Ian grins, timidly. **You can come without Vixen sometimes too.** Ian says.

**Oh yeah? Maybe if I was invited.**

**You a vampire all the sudden?**

**I’m not going to show up to your house uninvited.**

**It’s not a big deal.**

Mickey smiles but shakes his head.

 **Okay. I’ll leave the lamp by my bedroom window on.** Ian suggests, raising his eyebrows.

Mickey laughs. **That can work.**

It doesn’t take long before Mickey realizes the light is _always_ on.

Mickey passes Ian’s house on his walks with Vixen and each time the light is on, no matter when during the day and early night.

He stops by often, day by day it getting more often. Sometimes at night he’ll be on a walk back from work and he’ll see light on and he’ll stop by.

This particular night he sneaks into the house, the other lights off from everyone else being asleep. He makes his way to Ian’s room and watches the redhead look up from laying on his bed, the door probably making a noise.

Ian smiles brightly and moves over in his bed. Mickey crawls into the covers by him. Ian turns to him. **You’re cold.** He signs

 **So warm me up.** Mickey signs back and winks.

Ian laughs with his tongue between his teeth and moves around in his bed to give Mickey more room.

 

Another night Mickey walks by, the lights off and he tries not to be disappointed as he goes a little further to his house.

He gets a text from Ian later.

_Turned my lights off to get some sleep but …if I happened to wake up to you curled around next to me…well I wouldn’t mind :P_

Mickey smiles, takes Vixen out real quick and heads over. Ian wakes to Mickey curled around near him, his warm body a comfort in the cold winter morning.

He nudges Mickey awake, **You have any plans for Christmas?** Ian asks. The holiday only being a few days away.

Mickey scoffs and shakes his head. **Not really a Christmas person.**

It’s not that Mickey’s a Grinch or anything but when you don’t have a family it’s kind of hard to get into the Christmas spirit. The only time he felt somewhat in the Christmas spirit was when him and Mandy lived with their Aunt.

**No family. No Christmas.**

**Mandy?**

**Plane rides are expensive.** Mickey frowns.

Ian nods. **You can…come over.** Ian invites.

**Family won’t mind?**

**Course not.**

Mickey smiles.

**You could stay the night maybe? Wake up with us on Christmas morning?**

**Vixen though.**

**He could come.**

Mickey looks at Ian, amazed. Through a life time of shitty luck and an ever shittier life how was it that he was able to meet someone like him? All because his siblings thought his dog was a fucking reindeer.

Mickey smiles and nods, he scoots closer to Ian, nudging his head under Ian’s chin and on his chest. He looks back up at Ian and signs **Thank you.**

Ian smiles back and runs his hands through Mickey’s hair as they cuddle in the warm bed, not wanting to escape to the cold.

 

 

When Ian lets Fiona know about his offering for Mickey to stay over Christmas eve and she agrees it’s a great idea.

“We’ll make it special for him,” Fiona says with a grin. She grabs her purse real quick and heads to the door.

“Where are you going?” Ian asks.

“To run some last minute errands,” she says with a wink before she leaves.

 

Christmas Eve approaches and Mickey comes over with Vixen at around 7. Fiona has the ham she got on the way home from work in the oven with plans to have Kev and V come with the rest of the food when it’s done.

Mickey and Vixen walk into the house, the smell of ham already invading his nostrils. He sighs at the good smells and he can feel Vixen tugging at his leash. He leans down and unclips it, the dog excitedly taking off and running through the house. He comes back towards Mickey and dashes up the stairs.

Shit. Mickey thinks before he’s about to go up the stairs to retrieve his hyper dog.

Before he puts his foot on the first step he sees Ian coming down, Vixen right on his heels.

 **Hey. You made it.** Ian signs, beaming as he walks down the rest of the stairs.

Mickey returns Ian’s reaction, grinning ear to ear.

Ian walks over and leans into Mickey, going for a kiss but then realizes. They’ve never kissed, shit they haven’t even fucked yet. Ian catches himself and moves his head around not sure what to do with his mouth currently. It’s weird when you think you’re supposed to kiss someone and don’t it’s this lingering feeling that should’ve happened.

Mickey laughs and smiles, patting Ian’s arm by him.

 **Brought pie.** Mickey let’s Ian know. **Not sure how good it is.** He holds out the dessert.   

**You make it?**

Mickey laughs. **Fuck no. Bought it.**

Ian nods, taking the plate. **Thank you.**

**Least I could do.**

 Ian goes to the kitchen, motioning Mickey to follow. Mickey greets Fiona and thanks her again for letting him come.

“You’re more than welcome,” She says.

“Mickey bought pie.” Ian says, going to the fridge to put it in until it was time to eat.

“Oh wow,” she says then turns to Mickey. She signs a thank you and Mickey grins in surprise.

“I’ve caught on to some things,” She laughs.

 

They all sit down to eat a half an hour later, Ian, Mickey, Carl and Debbie, Liam, Lip, and Fiona, and Kevin and Veronica. It’s a full dinner table and to be honest Mickey was afraid he’d be left out but Ian made sure he wasn’t. Ian introduces him to everyone besides Fiona, Debbie and Carl who already knew him. Lip had come home from college a few days previous and Mickey hadn’t got the chance to meet him yet. They all converse and laugh, Ian having to translate a few times. After dessert they all sit around in the family room drinking egg nog and hot chocolate.

“Lets sing Christmas songs!” Debbie excitedly yells. They all look to Mickey awkwardly. Ian smiles warmly.

**You know any Christmas song?**

Mickey laughs. **Just Jingle Bells.**

Ian puts his arm behind Mickey. “Jingle Bells it is!”

Ian counts them down on his fingers and they all start singing, Mickey signing along. They watch a few Christmas specials (with the Closed Captioning on) and the kids bring out the milk and cookies for Santa before heading to bed. Fiona read them The Night Before Christmas and turns out the lights. She comes back downstairs as Kev and Veronica decide to head back to their house with promise of coming by in the morning to watch the kids open gifts.

Lip decides to put in Bad Santa and the remaining Gallaghers (and Milkovich) watch. Mickey falls asleep on Ian’s shoulder about 3/4ths of the way in. Ian smiles enjoying the sounds of Mickey’s soft breathing on his neck.

When the movie ends they all head to bed with excitement of Christmas morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas morning comes, the light shining through the blinds by the window. Mickey rubs his eyes and glances to Ian, watching him. He smiles but as soon as he looks to Ian he feels the floor shaking a bit and moves closer closing his eyes again before he feels the sensation of people climbing on top of him. He looks to Ian who’s now wide awake and laughing. He looks up and sees the kids; Debbie, Carl, and Liam jumping on the bed. Ian sits up and brushes them away. He looks to Mickey and signs a morning. Mickey says morning back to Ian and the kids.

Ian wakes to yelling and screaming coming from his siblings letting him know what day it indeed was, Christmas.

“Wake up wake up wake up!” The kids yell bouncing on the bed.

“Alright alright we’re getting up we’re getting up.” Ian says laughing before he shoos them away and goes to wake up Mickey, whose eyes are already opened.

The greet each other and both get up to head downstairs, Ian grabbing Mickey’s hand to lead him down. Not like Mickey needed it but he still blushed at the gesture.

The kids are already downstairs, minus Lip who they are still waiting for. Vixen hasn’t been bothered by the kid’s excitement yet as he’s laying by the tree.

“Come on, come on,” Debbie says, bouncing in her seat. Mickey and Ian hurry to them before they get attacked again.

“Where’s Lip?” Carl asks.

A yawning Fiona shrugs. “Still sleeping I guess.”

“Lucky him,” Ian lets out (and signs), laughing when he sees Carl, Debbie, and Liam’s reactions.

“Someone’s gotta wake him,” Fiona says.

Debbie sighs, exasperated. “I’ll do it.”

She’s gone a minute when a tired Lip emerges, rubbing his eyes. “God. What fucking time is it?”

“7,” Fiona says stifling another yawn.

“Jesus.”

“Can we start now?” Carl asks eagerly.

Fiona nods and the kids take off to their stockings. They grab them and start opening. Fiona looks to her brothers and shrugs as she walks over to her stocking. Lip joins.

Fiona walks over to Ian and whispers something in his ear and Mickey watches as he gets up.

Mickey watches all of them, the kids especially, opening up their little gifts in the red oversized socks. All their faces light up with the small toys and for a brief time Mickey lets himself think about maybe Christmas wasn’t such a horrible ting after all. Just seeing the smiles on the kids faces are enough for him. He looks to Ian who seems to be grabbing his own stocking and looking inside. Mickey smiles at the redhead’s face lighting up. Ian makes contact with him and smiles as well.

Mickey’s looking back to the kids who seem to be explaining every gift to Fiona who smiles in surprise, her acting was A+ Mickey would give her that, pretending that Santa brought it instead of Fiona saving up to give them a good Christmas. Mickey feels the couch dip besides him and looks over to Ian who has his stocking and…another one?

Mickey looks over to him and Ian put the stocking in his lap.

 **Merry Christmas, Mickey.**  Ian signs. He points to the stocking and Mickey still isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do.

**It’s yours.**

Mickey’s at a loss for words, he doesn’t understand _for him?_

He looks at the stocking and back at Ian.

 **Open it.** Ian signs.

Mickey blinks his eyes in amazement a small smile appearing on his face. He opens the stocking and reaches inside, still unsure, expecting to find it empty like some joke.

His hands grab on to something and he starts pulling it out. It’s a pair of socks, red with some green lining. He laughs and he goes more into the stocking pulling out everything he could. He pulls out an overlarge spring.

He looks at it confused. He pokes Ian by him.

**What is this?**

Ian smiles. He spells out **S-L-I-N-K-Y**

Mickey shakes his head and Ian takes it demonstrating what you do with it.

 **They are usually a little bigger. It’s easier when they’re bigger.** He hands it back to Mickey and Mickey plays with it a little bit before he takes more things out. Small thing of playdough, which he loved as a kid, some razors, and snickers candy bars. He holds everything in front of him still not believing it’s his.

Ian turns to him. **What did you get?**

Mickey holds out what he got and Ian smiles. He take Mickey’s stocking and shakes it. **Still have more stuff in it.** He laughs.

Mickey looks at him quizzically and takes the stocking back. He peaks inside and fishes out more stuff. What is this some kind of magical sock? He pulls out gloves, a small bottle of cologne, and a cool looking beer opener.  Ian turn to him and pulls on the toe of the stocking.

**Should be one more thing.**

Mickey reaches his hand all the way in and his hands grasp around a cool metal square. He pulls it out and holds it in his hands. He looks at it. A small, zippo lighter. It was rusty looking and the silver faded just like how Mickey described to Ian. His mom had one exactly like it, he kept it after she died until he lost it when he moved back in with his dad.

He looks back up to Ian, trying to hide his watering eyes.

**I found it at a thrift store. Got it engraved like you described.**

Mickey turns it over and looks at the back. He reads the engraving: _Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always- Dante Alighieri._

He swallows hard and looks back at Ian. His hand shaking slightly as he signs **Thank you.**

Ian smiles. **Merry Christmas.**

Mickey closes his eyes and leans over to Ian. He grabs his face and pulls him in close. His lips collide with Ian’s and they kiss softly, and tenderly, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouths. Mickey pulls away, the tear he was trying to hide escaping his eyes.

He looks at Ian concerned. **I didn’t get you anything. Or anybody anything.**

Ian grins and shakes his head. **That kiss was more than enough.** He laughs. **Long as you can promise more of those.**

Mickey looks down and grins shyly before taking Ian’s face back in his hands and going in for another kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Ian.” He says. And Ian beams, he loved hearing Mickey voice, he didn’t use it much but when he did Ian couldn’t stop smiling.

Mickey leans into Ian, laying his head on him. He looks to the kids who seem to have been done with their stocking long ago and where stopped playing with the things they found in them. He watches the kids bouncing up and down once again as they run to the tree in the corner of the room, grabbing the nicely wrapped boxes. They start tearing them open and Mickey watches as Fiona and Lip look in amusement. Fiona goes to the door and Kev and V emerge from the house entrance, gifts under their arms.

They sit them under the tree. Fiona decides to be the one to pass out the gifts that wasn’t to one of the kids on the floor. Mickey turns back to Ian, watching him open the gifts, not feeling any feelings but overjoy at this family that took him in and Ian, especially Ian. So still he’s surprised when he feels a box being placed on his lap.

He looks up to Fiona and points to Ian. She shakes her head and points to Mickey. “From who?” Mickey asks. Fiona shrugs and goes back to the tree, hiding her knowing smile.

Mickey opens it carefully. It’s a box and he undoes the tape and flips open the tissue paper. Under the tissue paper reveal slippers. They looked soft and comfortable as fuck. He put his hand through him to feel the soft material.

Debbie then runs over to him giving him a bag.

“This is for Vixen,” She yells pointing to Mickey’s dog.

Vixen comes over to him apparently hearing his name and done with tearing up the unwrapped paper.

Mickey opens it up for him. It’s a packaged dog themed gift. There’s treats, some squeaky toys, a bone, some tennis balls, one of those chew ropes, and some brushes. Mickey laughs as his dog nudges his nose through Mickey’s hands and to the dog toys.

“Okay, okay.” Mickey says. “Can I?” He asks turning to Ian then Fiona for permission to give Vixen one of the toys, he’ll clean it up it he makes a mess but you never know.

Fiona smiles and nods and Mickey takes out one of the squeaky toys, squeezing it and watching his dog’s reaction. His tail wagging and he’s almost about to jump on Mickey. Mickey pushes it again and hands it to Vixen who dashes off in the other room.

Mickey receives one more gift later. There’s no From: on it just a To:. He opens it up and is really confused when he finds what he got. He’s confused not because what he got but how the person knew to get it to him. He had completely forgot about trying to get it when he failed to almost a month ago and he never told anyone about wanting it. He turns the DVD over in his hand and looks around. No one seems to notice.

 **What’s that?** Ian asks.

Mickey holds up the DVD.

“Mad Max.” Ian reads and shrugs. **Never heard of it.**

Mickey chalks it up to a strong coincidence…surely there was no other reason.

Eventually the kids finish opening their gifts and start playing with them. Mickey learns about some new games he never heard of and plays with them. It’s the best Christmas he’s ever had. Shit it’s basically the only Christmas he ever had, but what a great one it is. Him and Ian bundle under blankets as the day goes by and it somehow getting colder. Hot chocolate and hot apple cider are passed around as everyone warms up. They snuggle in their new warm wear, Mickey putting on his new slippers and they relax all day.

The Christmases after get only better and better. Ian and Mickey start to compete who can win best gift giver.

It’s not until the year Ian surprises Mickey with getting him an appointment and raising enough money to get him hearing aids that Mickey knows Ian has won.

He still doesn’t know how he was so fucking lucky meeting him, all because some kids thought his dog was a reindeer. Though looking at Vixen and the life his dog lead him to have Mickey wouldn’t be surprised if he was actually working for Santa Claus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly didn't mean to make it so longs but i'm cool with it :p


End file.
